Starting Our Family
by emmaspirate
Summary: Watch Sheldon and Penny go through heartache, freak outs,and the joy of having their first child together. OneShot


"Sheldon! Psstt! Are you awake? Came a whisper that caused him to wake up.

"I am now." Sheldon said, glaring at the blonde that was lying next to him. "Penny, go back to sleep."

"I haven't gone to sleep yet. Just have a lot of things on my mind." Penny said, causing Sheldon to look at her, she looked exhausted.

"Penny, everything is going to be fine." Sheldon said, sitting up.

"I know. It's just so frustrating. We've been trying for the past five months."

"Well, the doctor said that it would take some time. And the less stress you have the better. So you have to relax." Sheldon said, rubbing Penny's shoulders.

They had been trying to get pregnant for the past five months, without any luck. After two months of trying, Penny started getting aggravated. It seemed like her and Sheldon was never going to have a child together.

"I know. I just want a child so bad." Penny said, flopping back down on the bed.

"I know, and I wish there was something I could do about that, but I can't. But you've been to two different doctors and dragged me to one. So, we know that there is nothing wrong. So all we can do is wait."

"Yeah, I guess. But there is one good thing that can come out of this." Penny said, with an evil gleam in her eye.

"What's that?" Sheldon asked, clearly not catching on.

"We have a lot of practice to get through." Penny said, pulling Sheldon down for a scorching kiss.

Six and a half weeks later, Sheldon sat in his spot waiting for Leonard, Howard, and Raj to come over. It was there weekly 'Halo' night, also the day Penny hangs out with Bernadette and Amy.

"Okay, honey. I'm going go after I'm done in the bathroom." Penny said, throwing her jacket on the back of the couch.

"Hey Sheldon." Leonard said, entering the apartment with their dinner in hand.

"Hello. Where is Raj and Howard?" Sheldon asked, but before Leonard could answer there was a loud squeal that was coming from bathroom.

Both men glanced at each other before Sheldon headed over to the bathroom door.

"Penny? Are you okay?" Sheldon asked, through the door.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Penny said, before throwing open the bathroom door and hurdled herself at Sheldon.

"Honey we did it. We really did it." Penny said, pulling Sheldon closer.

"You're not….Are you?" Leonard asked, catching a glimpse of the stick in Penny's hand.

"Yes! Yes! Sheldon, we did it! We're pregnant!" Penny squealed, showing him the positive pregnancy test in her hands.

Penny looked at Sheldon waiting for Sheldon to react, but all he did was retract to their bedroom. Penny watched him until the bedroom door clicked shut.

"I can just tell the guys we're going to post-pone tonight. I'll just get out of here. Congrats, Penny." Leonard said, heading towards the door.

"Thanks, Leonard." Penny said, on the verge of tears. This was supposed to be a happy occasion, yet Sheldon did what Sheldon did best at, hide in his bedroom. What more did she expect?

Penny entered their bedroom to find Sheldon sitting on their bed, typing away on his laptop. Penny sat down next to him, and slammed the lid shut, earning a glare.

"Sheldon, this is one of the happiest moments in our marriage and all you can do is come in here and work."

"I'm composing a list of things we must do before the arrival." Sheldon said, attempting to open his laptop, only to have Penny to snatch it off his lap.

"Sheldon." Penny sighed.

"Penny do you know how much we have to get done, in the next nine months?"

"Yes, I know that we have to get a lot done, but Sheldon come on. It's not like the baby is coming right now. Can't we just celebrate tonight over the fact we're going to parents?"

"Parents?" Sheldon asked, causing Penny to look at him in surprise.

"Yes, Sheldon. What do you think we would be called?"

"Oh dear lord. I never thought about that. Penny, I could barely take care of myself when we first meant. How am I going to be able to take care of another life?" Sheldon said, as he started pacing.

"Sheldon, honey you aren't the same guy anymore. You've grown so much in the past ten years we've known each other. Would that Sheldon willing to let me live with him and share a bed? Would he propose and gotten married?"

"Yes, I guess went you put it that way. I guess I was starting to panic." Sheldon said, finally plopping back down on the bed.

"Do you think we're ready for this?" Penny asked, laying her head on Sheldon's shoulder.

"Don't you think it's a little late to be asking that question?"

"True. I'm going to be someone's mom."

"I'm going to be someone's dad. There's a saying I thought I never would say." Sheldon said, causing Penny to laugh.

"Nine months and three more Sheldon and one Penny freak out later, the two had a beautiful baby boy. Gregory Michael Cooper.

"He's just perfect." Sheldon cooed, holding his sleeping newborn son.

"Knock, knock. Mind of we come in?" Leonard said, with the whole gang plus Annabel, Howard and Bernadette's 18 month old.

"Come on in guys." Penny said from the bed, clearly exhausted from the day's events.

"We won't stay long. We just wanted to meet the newest member of our little group." Leonard said, as everyone filed into the room.

"Guys, say hello to Gregory." Sheldon said, shifting Gregory in his arms for everyone to get a good look.

"Look, Belle. Meet your new cousin." Howard stated, carrying the girl closer so she could get a better look.

"Baby!" Annabel said, before leaning in to give Gregory a kiss on top of his head. There was a chorus of 'aww's' through the room.

"So bestie, how are you feeling?" Amy asked Penny.

"Exhausted, but thrilled at the same time. This has to be one of the greatest days of my life, followed by my wedding day." Penny said, giving Sheldon a small smile.

"Maybe we should leave. You look like you're barely awake." Bernadette said.

"Yeah, that does sound good. Penny does need her rest." Sheldon said, laying Gregory down.

"We'll come back tomorrow bestie. Congratulation again you guys." Amy said, before following the rest out of the room.

Sheldon looked over to see that Penny was already half asleep.

"Penny." Sheldon nearly whispered.

"Hhhmmm?"

"I'm glad that Leonard said 'hello' to you on that first day." Sheldon said, causing Penny to open her eyes and smile at him.

"Me too, sweetie. Me too." Penny said, before finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I thought since my last oneshot was a little sad, I should write a happy one. Hope you like it. Reviews would be nice. Plus I would like to wish my best friend a happy 27th birthday. Danielle _


End file.
